Shining Blue Eyes
by DreadingTheDayWhenYou'reGone
Summary: Just poems I wrote about the Hunger Games. It's about a girl who fell for Cato. All have to do with Shining Blue Eyes.
1. Chapter 1: Shining Blue Eyes

**My first try at a poem like this. It's a ballad, I think. Enjoy!**

**Also I own nothing. Except, you now, Shining Blue Eyes girl.**

* * *

><p>There was a girl.<br>A girl with brown hair  
>And shining blue eyes.<br>This girl Cato knew.  
>They shared many school hours together.<br>They fell for each other  
>In the land of District Two.<p>

The Reaping Day came  
>And the girl<br>With shining blue eyes  
>Cried for the first time.<p>

She cried in his arms  
>In the Justice Hall.<br>She only said three words,  
>"I love you."<br>She embraced  
>With her fingers<br>Entwined with his  
>And left something in his hand.<br>A shoelace,  
>As bright blue as her eyes.<br>The Peacekeepers came  
>And tore them apart.<p>

That night,  
>The girl<br>With shining blue eyes  
>Was surrounded by watery tears<br>That reminded her of him.

She watched the Tribute Parade  
>And hoped<br>That Cato would win.  
>The girl<br>With shining blue eyes  
>Watched the Games with love<br>Never leaving her eyes.

The last days came  
>In the death arena,<br>And the girl  
>With shining blue eyes<br>Watched in horror  
>As the mutts<br>Ripped apart Cato's body.

The girl  
>With shining blue eyes<br>No longer had  
>Shining blue eyes.<br>They turned a dull gray  
>That resembled the storm clouds.<p>

The girl  
>With dull gray eyes<br>Had no will to live.

The girl  
>With dull gray eyes<br>Had a name.  
>Which drifted off<br>To join Cato's.


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

**I'm on a poetry kick! It just comes and here's another of the two, Cato and the shining blue eyes girl. More most likely. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was<br>Their first.  
>Their first kiss.<br>Two years  
>Prior to<br>The sadness.  
>Two years<br>Prior to  
>The deaths.<br>Two years  
>Before their<br>Joy slipped  
>Away from them.<p>

Her.  
>Him.<br>Together.  
>Blue eyes<br>Staring ahead.  
>Safe.<br>Sweet.  
>Together.<p>

"Beautiful  
>Shining blue eyes,"<br>He whispered.

Red, blushing cheeks,  
>Sweet, soft lips<br>Pressed against her's.

Quiet.  
>Closed eyes.<br>Moments of  
>Bliss.<p>

Over.  
>Giggles came<br>From her mouth.  
>"That was..."<br>She started,  
>But couldn't finish.<p>

No words,  
>Just smiles<br>From both  
>Cato and<br>Her.

Amazing.  
>Unspeakable.<br>Lovely.  
>Their first kiss.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

Yelling.  
>Anger<br>Pumping through  
>Their veins.<br>Tears  
>Threatening to burst.<p>

"No volunteering,  
>Cato," she yelled.<p>

"Father-" he began.

"Your father is  
>Greedy! No!"<p>

"I'm volunteering!"

A hand flew  
>And landed on<br>Cato's face.

"Why?" he whispered,  
>Stepping closer to<br>Her and ignoring  
>His burning face.<p>

He was an  
>Inch away from<br>Her, close enough  
>To smell mint.<br>"Why?" he asked again.  
>"Why can't I volunteer?"<p>

Her throat  
>Closed up.<br>"I-I don't  
>Want to lose<br>You. Ever."

"Even if I  
>Get picked,<br>I'll when for  
>You. No matter what,<br>I'll win."

A kiss.  
>Sweet,<br>Just like  
>Their first.<p>

"I don't  
>Want to<br>Lose you,"  
>She whispered into<br>His neck.


	4. Chapter 4: The Shoelace

**Shoelace time. Two in one day. Oh how I am having fun. But alas these are sad... Just a bit.**

* * *

><p>The first kiss.<br>The fight.  
>Yelling.<br>Mud.  
>Him.<br>It lived through  
>It all.<p>

Blue,  
>Always with<br>Her.  
>Shining blue,<br>Like her  
>Eyes.<p>

Cato kept it  
>Tied around<br>His wrist.  
>The Games.<br>Running.

Tracker Jackers.  
>Death.<br>Anger.  
>Tears.<br>Her.  
>It lived through<br>It all.

Love.  
>Bliss.<br>Their future  
>That never came.<br>Laughs.  
>Joy.<br>Happiness.

Hands  
>Pressed together.<br>Fights.  
>Swords.<br>Mutts.  
>Arrow.<br>Death.

It was  
>There when<br>His body  
>Returned,<br>Spotted with  
>His blood.<p>

Tears.  
>Dirt.<br>Gone.  
>It lived through<br>It all.

Death.  
>Both<br>Now gone.  
>Love.<p>

And still  
>It lived through<br>It all.


	5. Chapter 5: Stars

**La la la. Stars. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Laughing.<br>Staring.  
>Smiling.<br>Kissing.  
>Silence.<p>

Cool ichy  
>Grass under them.<br>Stars  
>Welcoming them<br>Back.  
>"Do you<br>Love me?" she whispered.

Crickets stopped chirpping.  
>Wind blew.<br>"Do I love you?"  
>He asked.<p>

A smile crossed  
>His lips.<br>"That's like  
>Asking if<br>The sun will  
>Rise tomorrow.<br>I do."

The crickets began again.  
>Her face<br>Nestled in  
>His chest.<br>Sleep.

Sweet dreams.  
>Bliss.<br>Love at  
>First sight.<br>Twinkling stars.


	6. Chapter 6: The Promise

**I'll probably be writing two a day, when I get to it. But I fear this is nearing the end.**

* * *

><p>Eighteen,<br>Both of them.  
>Their last year<br>Up there.  
>Soon to be<br>Free from death  
>By the arena.<p>

A knock at the door.  
>Talking,<br>Cato's voice.  
>"Coming," she said.<p>

"Walk with me?" Cato  
>Asked her, smiling,<br>Hand out.

"Love to."  
>Pounding of<br>Hammers,  
>Sparks flying,<br>Talking.

"Promise me,  
>Cato, no volunteering.<br>Promise."

"I won't.  
>I'll stand in<br>The crowd,  
>Waiting."<p>

But he  
>Never promised<br>Her.

* * *

><p>"I volunteer,"<br>Came a flat voice  
>From the boys side.<p>

Beautiful blue dress  
>Now stained with<br>Mud and tears.

"Cato! You lied!"  
>Rushing forward, but<br>Grabbed back.  
>The escort with<br>A smile on  
>His fake face.<p>

"Cato!"  
>She was safe,<br>But her promise,  
>Broken.<br>So close to  
>What they needed.<br>Safety.


	7. Chapter 7: Practice

Both their  
>Parents insisted they<br>Fight.  
>Training your children<br>For the Games  
>Was everything.<p>

Sword against sword.  
>Sweat.<br>Immense heat.  
>Tasngled hair,<br>But laughs.

Cato and the  
>Girl collasped on<br>Hay.  
>They were in<br>His father's  
>Forge, using his<br>Swords.

"That was..."

"Fun," he finished.

They were ten,  
>Too young to know<br>What love was,  
>But too old<br>To ignore the feelings.

"Again?" she breathed.

"In a bit."  
>The sky was<br>Getting dark.  
>And curfew was<br>Near, but neither  
>Cared.<p>

Together they  
>Stood, her wobbling<br>Into him.  
>"Sorry."<p>

"You want me  
>To take you<br>Home?"

"I'll be fine,"  
>Was her reply<br>Before placing her  
>Borrowed sword away.<br>"Tomorrow at my  
>Father's place."<p>

Without waiting  
>For a reply,<br>She left,  
>Smiling.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Her Name

**I have a feeling you're going to hate me for this one. But you'll live, I hope. I might change it, her name, but you never know. I like the mysteriousness of her name.**

* * *

><p>"Hi," came a<br>Quiet voice next  
>To him.<br>"What's your name?"

He whirled around,  
>Now facing a girl<br>With brown hair and  
>Shining blue eyes.<p>

"Cato," came his  
>Five year old voice.<p>

A smile lit up  
>Her face.<br>And Cato  
>Never asked<br>Her name,  
>Nor did she<br>Offer it.

It was the first  
>Of many meetings<br>They shared.

Never was  
>Her name asked,<br>Nor did  
>She offer.<p>

They played  
>With swords.<br>And laughed.

The Hunger Games  
>Were everything for<br>His parents, and  
>Her's, but she<br>Didn't care.  
>She just wanted<br>To talk with Cato,  
>The boy who never<br>Asked her name.


	9. Chapter 9: Her

**So I thought I had posted this chapter a long time ago, but I didn't. And I was confused when I checked on them and there was only 8 chapters. By then I had written over this and had to type it up again. So, here it is!**

* * *

><p>They became twelve<br>All too soon.  
>Their first reaping<br>Came, and they were  
>Safe.<p>

Even though they  
>Trained and<br>Trained,  
>They didn't want<br>To become  
>Bloodthirsty.<p>

But he kept  
>Telling her he would<br>Volunteer.  
>He didn't.<p>

Until they were  
>Eighteen,<br>When he  
>Broke a promise<br>He never made.

She cried,  
>She loved him,<br>There was no  
>Doubt about that.<br>They question was  
>Why?<p>

Why would he do  
>That to her?<br>He never wanted  
>Fame,<br>Or fortune.  
>He wanted<br>Her more than  
>Anything.<p>

He wanted to  
>Pull her out<br>Of the sadness  
>She was in.<p>

He wanted her  
>To be wealthier.<br>He wanted a  
>Family.<p>

He would  
>Win for<br>Her.  
>There was no<br>If in it,  
>He <em>would <em>win.


	10. Chapter 10: Faults

**Hope you all enjoy this one. Sorry about the late update timing. **

* * *

><p>They buried the<br>Boy with her crying,  
>Clenching the ground<br>With dirty tears.

The headstone was  
>Where her eyes were<br>Settled,  
>His name etched on the<br>Stone too finely.

Her dress,  
>Black and with dirt<br>On her knees,  
>Was beautiful,<br>Though wet with rain now.

Her hair,  
>Always brown and<br>Pulled back in a ponytail,  
>Was loose.<p>

Her forehead  
>Was pressed to the ground now,<br>Silent sobs wrecking her body.

The shoelace,  
>So far below,<br>Was still around his wrist,  
>Her fingers and mind too<br>Sad to unwrap it.

Yet,  
>It wouldn't matter<br>Because she wouldn't be  
>Here much longer.<p>

Her heart would stop,  
>Too pained because of this.<p>

She could have  
>Sworn revenge on<br>The girl who killed him,  
>Katniss.<p>

But she knew she  
>Never could,<br>That it wasn't her fault.

All too soon,  
>The girl<br>With shining blue eyes  
>Realized whose fault it was.<p>

It wasn't  
>Some girl's fault<br>From District Twelve.

It never would be  
>her fault,<br>Or the boy she was with.

There could only  
>Be one person to blame,<br>And one person only.

The person  
>Whose sick idea it was<br>To keep having children kill  
>Each other for entertainment.<p>

And how  
>She wanted to wring his neck.<p> 


End file.
